


Withdrawal Symptoms

by jiunnie



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Behind the Scenes, Consent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Reality, is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino has spent too long holding back from Taehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to warn for as much things as imaginable but really everything's quite tame. just ask mino

It all started with the gaze. Mino would be perfectly fine with Taehyun touching the girl, caressing the girl, heck kissing the girl on stage, even, and Mino would be completely fine with it. It’s not like he wishes he were the one pressed against Taehyun on the bed, or anything, or singing whispers into his ears, _I miss you so much, do you even remember?_ This is just. Okay. Like a normal performance you’d see a normal idol do; a little bit sexy, a little bit flirty, but a lot fake. Mino can handle that.

But then he catches Taehyun’s eyes as he holds the girl against him, running his palms over her back as he sings. Mino stands off to a side offstage and watches as Taehyun runs his tongue over his lower lip, chest heaving a bit in between his lines, and his eyes-goddamn his eyes-if eyes could smirk this would be it, Mino thinks, and Taehyun isn’t even hiding how much he knows Mino can’t tear his eyes away. Another lick of his lips and Mino might not be able to keep his composure anymore so he turns to leave, but just as he makes to walk away Taehyun breaks the gaze, turning his head to nose the girl’s neck. Mino swears under his breath.

 _I didn’t know a night without you_  
_could be so lonely_  
_I hold her in my arms as I long for you_

Taehyun ends the segment without further provocations, but the slight way he sways his hips side to side as he descends the stage is not lost on Mino, nor is the way he cocks his head to the side, exposing his left shoulder and clavicle. They glisten under the stage lights. Mino is definitely not looking at how much they glisten under the spotlights. Maybe if he concentrates on the lock of hair falling across Taehyun’s forehead instead...

Mino crushes the plastic cup he was drinking from and runs his fingers through his hair. Only, he forgets his already got his hair done, and now he’s got gunk all over his hand.

“Fuck,” he mutters. Now he has to look for the hairstylist again. What a day.  
  
\- -

They’re all scheduled for individual rehearsals before the actual award ceremony show later on, and Taehyun’s was up first. It isn’t a good start. In the changing room, Mino fingers the loose collar of his singlet as the stylist tugs gel through his hair.

“Stay still Mino, please,” she begs, checking her watch.

The walls are thin and he hears Jinwoo doing his soundcheck through them. He’s fooling around a bit, singing scales off key, calling to the members in varying pitches. Mino can’t help but laugh with the picture of Jinwoo puffing his cheeks out apologetically later in his mind, and is only brought back to the changing room when something is clicked shut around his left wrist.

“A handcuff?” he asks dumbly, looking down at it. The other loose cuff dangles off the edge of his seat. It is silver and shiny and a little too heavy to be just a prop. Mino swallows, then shakes his hand just to watch it jiggle about. With the hairstylist still working on his hair, the wardrobe noona in front of him nods solemnly. “Part of your outfit for the concept,” she says. He can’t help but marvel at how completely serious she is, that is, until a glint appears in her eyes.

“Have fun.”

He splutters a bit to her retreating figure. The hairstylist behind him _tsks_ again and purposefully tugs on his hair.

“...Kids.”

\- -

Mino must have dozed off because the next thing he knows, he’s jolting awake to an empty changing room with his hair perfectly styled again. Only, it isn’t quite empty because he opens his eyes to catch a very dishevelled Taehyun turning the lock of the changing room door in the mirror in front of him. He swivels around at once.

“Nam Taehyun what-”

“Yeah, I probably should have done this before I handcuffed you to the chair.”

 _Say what?_ Mino glances down and _holy f_ -sure enough, the other cuff that hung freely off his chair before is now secured around the armrest. _But Namtae is such an idiot cause--_

“Ha! That’s only my left hand! I’m totally free to do whatever I want-” Mino makes to stand up, trips over one of the swivelly chair legs, and crashes back again on the seat with his body weight pivoted on his left wrist. Ouch. Taehyun laughs and crosses the room. He’s dressed in his stage outfit too, a pale brown button-down that would look atrocious on anyone but him, and a pair of loose black slacks, which would also ridiculous on anyone else but him. Mino has no idea how Taehyun does it but it all started with that 50:50 hairstyle that seemed a bad idea until Mino saw it on him for himself for the first time.

He’s barefoot, Mino notices, and without warning, Taehyun pushes him against the chair. His face is close and Mino can see the smoky brown eyeshadow smeared on his eyelids, pretty and dark around the corners of his eyes. Taehyun’s hand stays on Mino’s shoulder but presses down slightly on his collarbones - and talking of collarbones, Taehyun’s left shoulder is still slightly exposed, his top buttons undone and his skin milky...

“No. You will stay where I want you to stay,” Taehyun leans in and whispers in his ear. Honestly, Mino is dumbfounded; this whole situation is ridiculous, from the stupid handcuffs to how Taehyun has now climbed on top of him and is kneeling on Mino’s thighs, his heels tucked neatly under him. Taehyun isn’t heavy but Mino feels his knees dig into him anyway, his legs going slightly numb. This is ridiculous.

“Taehyun get off,” Mino says, struggling to push him off without making him fall and hurt himself. Taehyun makes full use of Mino’s hesitation.

“No.” With renewed force, he pins Mino to the back of the chair with both hands. Between Mino almost being strapped down and Taehyun balancing on Mino’s thighs, their position’s a rather precarious one. And Mino is just talking about their literal position, not even the delicate balancing act they play out these few months, when Taehyun leans backwards so much into Mino's chest that the curve of their bodies start to look like perfect fits, the back of Taehyun's neck just close enough for Mino to extend a bit to touch with his mouth. Succeeding which, the chain of events would preferably lead to all the correct conclusions, all of which would end with them touching in more ways than Mino can visualise at this time.

But the point is: Mino always holds himself back. He's satisfied with the way Taehyun stares at him too long to be normal, grinning, then brushing it aside when Mino socks him in the stomach demanding to know what's up. Or the way Taehyun's hand would find itself in Mino's hair when they're watching Roommate, fingers twirling a section of Mino's floppy bangs. But Mino is only thinking of Taehyun's slender hands carding through his hair at this moment because, after all the time Mino has put into restraining himself, Taehyun is sitting on his lap, said hands fisting in said hair, tearing said restraint to pieces.

"Uh-Taeh..." Mino is suitably lost for words. The fondness that usually blooms in his chest when Taehyun plays with his hair reduces to a buzz at the back of his head. Suddenly the chair is zooming backwards too quickly, and Mino is aware of the scraping sound of wheels against the linoleum floor and a soft thudding as Taehyun’s left leg cycles under them, propelling the chair forwards.

They hit the wall too hard. Mino is thrust forward slightly from the impact, and jerked quickly back again when his free hand is pinned on the wall behind him, high above his head. Taehyun is holding his wrist down with more force than needed, in Mino’s opinion. Considering Mino’s other hand’s an effective prisoner to the swivel chair-island they’re perched on.

Taehyun is looking at him. With a rather unsettling look in his eye. “Look at me,” Taehyun says, too quiet, because Mino is keeping his head all sorts of low to avoid his gaze. What kind of situation are they in anyway? Mino has been acceptably happy hanging out on his bed, the laptop between them, 10 movies on marathon, careless hands roaming under the sheets--

“Warned you,” Taehyun growls, and all too soon Taehyun’s lips are pressed against his own, wet and warm.

And really, the thing he likes about kissing Taehyun is 1) that smart mouth is too busy to shoot off, and 2) Taehyun closes his eyes.  
Mino should, too, but Taehyun’s eyelashes just fan out so prettily, and Mino just likes witnessing how much Taehyun enjoys this.

Taehyun chooses that moment to bite down on Mino’s lower lip. “Ow! What the fuck-”

“Shut up and shut your eyes, stupid,” Taehyun says, no real heat in his voice. So Mino does, and a strange thing happens; it’s darkness but it’s also Taehyun; Taehyun sleeping on his lap, Taehyun leaning forward to brush a crumb off his cheek, Taehyun whispering in his ear in the van on the way home, _Taehyun Taehyun Taehyun_.

Taehyun moans into the kiss. So Mino shuts up about all the Taehyuns he could have kissed, and focuses on the one in front of him, concentrates on the feeling of the handcuff straining almost painfully against his left wrist, the warmth of Taehyun’s small hand on his right. Focuses on the sharp breaths they share, the weight of him pressing down on his lap.

 

\- -

“Er, hyung. Hyung, Mino accidentally handcuffed himself to the dressing room chair... Yeah- I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i definitely need to write more domestic!namsong like 20k of them just fluffing about the house


End file.
